rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
John Umbra
John Umbra is a fictional character based of the RWBY-verse and is the twin brother of Eagle Umbra, and older brother to Diamond Umbra. His weapon of choice is a High Caliber Slash Sniper (HCSS), named Shocker. John is friends with Shade Luz and is a member of Team JETS, and a main character in the Deadly Four series. John also has a strong rivalry with Vector. Ironically, John is a former member of the White Fang. Appearance John appears as a young teenage boy with pale complexion and light blue eyes. Being Eagle's twin, the two share a striking resemblance, but have different features, with one being the eye color (Eagle having one red eye) and certain hair features being. John has short spiky black hair, and similar to Eagle, he has a scar; except it's above his left eye. He wears a long sleeved white trench coat with black trims and on the left side he has a symbol of two red katanas, in which is possibly the Umbra family crest. On the back, John has a memorial design that marks the death of his parents, with the image showing the two embracing and their years from birth to death. In difference to his brother with the gauntlets, John wears one on his left hand, that also carries the Umbra family crest. Around his waist is a belt which holds large cartridges (possibly .50 caliber or comparable) in individual loops. Because he is part Faunus, just like Eagle, John has wolf ears and wolf-like teeth. Personality Unlike his twin brother Eagle, John's personality is merely seen as not even close in being compared, but have a few similarities. John himself is rather kind-hearted, sarcastic, serious, caring, a man with a strong sense of justice and on rare occasions violent. Being Eagle's twin, John can often feel his brother's pain and emotions to a certain degree. Although he wasn't present at the site of his parent's death, John felt the pain Eagle was going through upon the site of their dead bodies. After the funeral, John himself also fell into a deep state of depression in which he also isolated himself for almost a month. However, he quickly recuperated and was able to slightly move on. Although John has never experienced death or has seen it, he still suffers from emotional stress because of the guilt his brother heavily poor on himself and by the abuse many huamns delivered upon him and his siblings. When angered, John's personality changes completely and adopts his brother's personality and will not not drop this side of him until he completes what he instantly sets out do, such asending the one who caused him to act in this way. When insulted, John's voice changes, just like his brother, it becomes deeper and menacing. Also, because he is Eagle's twin, he is widely feared by many criminals. This is in response is because of the high level and amount of intimidation John can bring upon others, as when he is serious, John is a completely different person. As of late, John is far more serious than usual, showing less of his caring side. The cause of this change of behavior was due to the arrival of his rival Vector at Lobos Academy. Still, John is a strong and confident man and is very mature. He can see things through and will think before he acts. John is not afraid to speak his mind, such as seen to Durbe Mort when the latter confronted him after being sent to jail by Eagle's actions. Unlike most people, and yet again, just like Eagle, John is not one who considers himself to be excessively confident in his abilities, because he firmly believes that it's not one's abilities that will lead them to victory, but those of strong hart and soul is what leads to true victory, as the abilities are a fraction. John is also very straightforward and confident and will often think before his actions. This shows he is quite responsible and is willing to accept the consequences of his nature. He is careful in what he says knowing when to say something and as when the right thing should be said. He also is very unfazed when surrounded by his enemies as he shows no concern to the fact he would have to kill or fight his way out to survive several perilous situations. John has shown to deeply care for his twin brother Eagle and younger sister Diamond. Although, on several occasions Eagle and John get into violent fights, John knows that a fight will get them nowhere, in which concludes to both brothers ending the fight on even terms. Both also state that there is no rivalry between the two. John has also shown to not worry about Eagle decisions, and doesn't blame him for how he acts because death can affect many in different ways. Just like his brother, John is shown to have a strong hate for bullies, despising how they treat others. This is seen when he defends a Faunus girl named Velvet Scarlatina, who was being made fun of by Team CRDL. Through this, John is shown to defend, respect and care for Faunus, and gets along with them very well, and is highly known amongst them and loved by them, due to his family relations with them, and for the contribution his grandparents had in aiding the Faunus during the The Faunus War. John himself is not racist, but despises how humans treated them, and have been treating them. Although John is not human, he is part of a humanoid species which seems to be treated far better than Faunus, to which only angers him more. The name of the humanoid species is unknown, but they have been highly recognized in defending the Faunus, with the Umbra Family being the most notable. However, it is later revealed that many of John's later ancestors were also Faunus, ergo, making him, current family members, his brother John Umbra and sister Diamond Umbra a Faunus as well, in which the family are half of both species. Even though his father was amongst one of the final known Hybrids, many people now call their species the Hybraus. In other words they say that them being a Faunus and the species commonly called Hybrids for them is incorrect, because the name Hybrid now fits the three of them, to which they have adopted the name, True Hybrid. The world of Vytal now identifies them as True Hybrids, keeping them as a third rate species. Despite the pain many humans have inflicted on his second race, John shows no disdain of life towards them as a whole, but is disgusted by those who take abusive, racist and discriminatory actions. Because of this, John somewhat dislikes working with Humans in general due to a fear of having others hurt him. This was seen during his time in the White Fang, as he would angrily berate them, but would quickly regret his actions. Eagle and John later revealed that they were bullied as children by their peers because they were part Faunus, as there wolf ears and teeth were highly visible. This in turn was what truly shaped Eagle's personality and John as well. This bullying has been a major factor in the lives of many Umbra family members. John himself is also a very direct individual, always going to the point at hand and never straying away from the subject. This is often seen when in combat, or when interrogating criminals. Abilities and Powers Similar to Eagle, John's abilities consist of martial arts, swordsmanship, and dust affiliated attacks. John is shown to be fully adept at using his sword, Shocker, in which he is capable of single-handedly fending of a pack Beowolves. He is skilled in both gun and sword components, instantly switching weapon to weapon to gain an advantage in battle without flaw or losing sight of his opponent. John's sword previously resemble some sort of large cleaver, as it's blade was quite large, making the weapon very heavy. This shows John high degree of physical strength as he carried it with no difficulty and could slash away enemies with no strain. However, John has then changed and modified the blade to be smaller in length and width, to which he can now use it at a faster pace. John's abilities also seem to be at peak human condition, although because he is part Hybrid, this is one of the main reasons his abilities are at peak condition. John has above averaged physical strength, far greater than that of a human, Faunus, or regular Hybrid. However, compared to older True Hybrids, he still has a long way to go.Despite the fact John and his brother are slightly tall, just like his brother, John has peak human agility , and can increase it through his weapons recoil, which is capable of shooting explosive rounds as well. Being fast on his legs, John can easily evade quick and short-ranged attacks. Similar to Eagle, who can only perform chain attacks when using his scythe and katana seperately, or dual wielding, John has shown to perform chain attacks with both weapons as well, but mostly with his katana, which he latches onto his gauntlet by a ribbon given to him by his sister and can jump a distance and use it as a whip which deals critical damage to anyone who surrounds him, mostly Beowolves. John also has a strong sense awareness, and is while his brother is physically be the strongest of the group, John is second in terms of strength. John has shown to have incredible accuracy with his sniper-rifle, as he can shoot a target from several feet away, farther than an ordinary sniper. From records, John has never missed a single target in practice, and has killed several Grimm with his sniper in one shot without fail. Despite his incredible accuracy, John has too focus harder on a straight shot when it comes to fast moving objects on the ground or in air, but his aim makes up for it nevertheless, to which he rarely misses. John is capable of traveling at impressive speeds, in which he can running down a steep hill without fumbling or losing his footing when jumping and can easily land from a long distanced jump. When chasing after fleeing enemies, such as criminals, John can easily catch up to them although they may be out of reach. While not as fast as Eagle, John has shown to perform faster attacks on various occasions, although Eagle can perform attacks at blurring speed. John can even use an "after image" technique in which he leaves a still image of himself behind, when he has actually already moved. It is useful for surprising or disorienting enemies. In the second chapter of An Adventure Commences, shortly after being partnered up with his brother John's speed is seen when he circles around a pack of Beowovles, to which he then utilizes his after image, right before striking them with his Shocker. John's "after-iamges ability" is similar to Eagle's. John has shown to be a fully adept martial artist, also specializing in Taekwondo, and Kung Fu. He can fend of numerous opponents at a time, and is often shown to not require the aid of others, as such shows that his defensive skills are also advanced. He also combines his athletic abilities with his martial arts, which give him a boost in his surprise attacks. Many times, Eagle and John acrobatic abilities are heavily compared, but have different ways of using them. John's endurance is also above averaged, and has shown to stay fully energized in battle, not waring or tiring out as taking out several adversaries at once. On a side note, John also used a dust-powered gauntlet, that is fueled by a certain dust which grants him the ability to use ice-based attacks. He shows to have a certain control over the ice ability and has shown to use it in combat, such as constructing ice pillars sand fending of Grim creatures simultaneously. Such ice attacks involve trapping the foe or on other occasions, killing them when they are pieced by the sharp pillars or if he throws ice darts. John also has a strong degree of command over his Aura. John has demonstrated the ability to slow down time around his enemies for a few seconds, which grants him enough time to take out larger enemies, which are those who are slowed down for a longer period of time than ordinary sized creatures. John and Eagle are amongst the only known True Hybrids to openly use their abilities in a fight against various members of the same species, and when fighting members of the White Fang. This has caused others to fear the two brothers, mostly because of their personal and physical demeanor, and because of their skills in being incredibly stealthy. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Male